Conflict from Within
by Mary Haze
Summary: Ren is a flame haze who despises living, hunting down the denizens who took her family's lives. Revenge is her only reason for living. Will meeting the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment and the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter change her views of life?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So I came to check out some Shakugan no Shana Fanfic and found out that there's hardly anything for poor Khamsin. T_T So I shall write a fanfic with one of my most fav chars in it. x3  
><strong>

**Well this is basically just the prologue. Chapter One will definitely be up soon. =3**

**If there are any questions, please feel free to ask. Hope you all enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Shakugan no Shana does not belong to me. Ren does though. She's all mine! XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>They say that before you die your life flashes before you within an instant. My life is something I'm not proud of. To be honest it's something I just don't want to think about at all… But it's also something that I can't help but think about. I guess that guy should be relieved now that my life is coming to an end. I've done nothing but cause him trouble anyways… Why shouldn't he be happy? I'm always screwing up and putting him in danger. Why would he even come for me?"<em>

Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at the dark sky as I fell. Why is it that this person is the only one invading my thoughts now? I really am hopeless…

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile:<strong>

Name: Ren

Gender: Female

Age: 42 (Looks about 12 years old)

Classification: Flame Haze

Title: Chains of Atonement

Hair: Black with bangs

Hair Length: Lower waist

Eye Color: Light Brown

Outfit: Black shorts, white tank-top, black boots, black over-sized hoodie

Contracted to: Nemesis

Contractor's Title: Ring of Divine Retribution

Contractor's Appearance: Silver ring with a bloodstone in the center, with a silver chain to be worn as a necklace.

Color of Flame: Black


	2. 1: Anthropophobia

**Hello everyone =) So I did have Chapter One up earlier, but then I realized that I didn't like how it was written. If there's one thing I'm terrible at it's writing the beginning a story. So I decided to start over and think carefully about this first chapter. I hope I don't mess up again. ^^;;**

**If you want information on what Ren looks like, her description is in the Prologue. I only own Ren.**

**Oh right, almost forgot. Any conversation **_**"Italicized" **_**means that they're being spoken within the people's minds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shakugan no Shana, but if I did I would NEVER allow what happened to Khansin in Season III to ever happen. T_T One of my most favorite anime characters ever. *goes in the corner* I won't spoil what happened to him. x_x**

* * *

><p>Flame Hazes… Former humans who gain power from forming contracts with the Crimson Lords. Our main job is to protect the balance of the world by destroying the Denizens who devour people in order to take away their Power of Existence. Normally a human would only become a Flame Haze because of their wish for revenge, though this isn't the case for all of us. It is for me though. Well revenge was mainly the reason I became a Flame Haze, but there was something else… A goal I must accomplish no matter what. If I were to die now, I would never know the truth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Anthropophobia<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ren, we're here,"<em> Nemesis said from within the ring dangling on the silver chain necklace I wore.

"Mm…" I said nervously while sitting at the back of the train, trying to stay as far away from people as possible. Nemesis sighed at this.

"_You'll never get used to people if you continue to act like this. Look, some of them are giving you odd looks."_

I looked up to see a few people staring at my crouched figure in the seat. I looked down at Nemesis.

"It's not my fault. You know I'm afraid of people."

"_They're going to think you're even stranger now for talking to a ring." _

I blushed in embarrassment at this.

"_Not my fault… I don't understand," _I spoke while standing and waiting for my chance to leave, _"Why are we coming to such a place anyways? I liked it better when we traveled alone in the country. You didn't find many people there."_

Nemesis sighed again.

"_If you stay away from civilization any longer, you'll become even worse. Besides, coming to Misaki City will be a huge benefit for us. This place is just a maelstrom of warfare," _Nemesis spoke confidently. I raised a brow at this.

"_Do we really need to be here then?"_

"_Of course not! But YOU need experience. You're still awful in combat. And if you don't hurry out, the doors are going to close, and then we'll be stuck for who knows how long… again."_

"R-right!" I said with wide eyes. I ran towards the doors trying to get out in time then suddenly stopped, seeing the people walk in and out.

"Ehh…" I hesitated.

"_REN!" _Nemesis shouted, forcing me to jump in shock.

"O-okay!" I closed my eyes then ran towards the door, hoping that not being able to see people would allow me to get by them. I don't think this was the smartest idea I ever had though.

"_Wait! Don't run with your eyes closed!"_

"_Well what do you expect me to do?"_

"_STUPID, OPEN THEM NOW!" _Nemesis shouted, but it was too late.

"You're sca-" I started to say but then bumped into something really hard. I fell backwards with a thump, landing on my rear. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw that the something I bumped into was actually a someone… A rather large someone. He was a large man with a scary face.

"I-I'm sorry!" My eyes grew teary as I stared at the man. He looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time," he said then turned to leave.

"_What on earth was that? You really have gotten worse."_

"Mm…" I stared at the floor of the train, not happy with this dumb phobia of mine.

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

"Huh?" I blinked twice in confusion.

"The doors are now closing. We will now be heading for Tokyo," said a man on the intercom. I stared at the closed doors while still sitting on the floor with a blank face.

"_Idiot…"_

"N-no way!"

* * *

><p>It was dark out, and Nemesis and I were the only two at the train station.<p>

"We're finally here," I said with a cheery voice.

"We could have been here much sooner if you had gotten off the train at the right time," Nemesis said with disappointment in her voice.

"So what do we do now?"

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Mmm no. Wouldn't it be much better if we stayed up at night and slept during the day? Besides it's a fact that there are more bad guys in the dark," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"No, you'll be sleeping at night like a normal person, and who said that rubbish is a fact?"

"Movies and television shows."

"You can't possibly trust such things."

"O-kay, time to patrol."

"Hold it right there young lady. I demand that you head to the house we'll be staying at right now, and don't you dare argue with me. We are using this opportunity to get rid of your phobia. Do you understand?"

"I wonder where we should patrol first?" I asked, completely ignoring what Nemesis had just said.

"REN!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter one. This chapter is mainly just to let you all get to know a bit about Ren. She does have a reason for her phobia, and that reason will be mentioned later. In another chapter. But that's gonna be a while. XD Shana and Wilhelmina in the next chapter! Please R&amp;R what you think. I am accepting criticism and opinions and will answer any questions if you have any. =3 Thank you very much for reading. x3<strong>


	3. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

**Hello everyone! I know I've neglected to continue writing for this story, and I apologize to the readers out there. *bows* I decided that I'm going to start working on Conflict From Within again.**

**I've read the reviews for the story, and shall now respond.**

**I did the character description at the beginning, because I'm terrible at describing characters... I know, it's sad. *goes into a hole* Sorry about that x_x;; But there'll only be a description for Ren and no other characters, so no worries about that.**

**Fun fact: I actually do have a bit of a phobia when it comes to people. *is actually scared of being around people* *trying to overcome it, but it's tough* XD I'm not as bad as Ren though. xP**

**And sorry, this isn't a Khamsin x Shana romance story. But you will see a lot of the two. :3**

**Thank you all for your reviews. You made me happy. Now time to bring this story back to life! *burns with determination***


	4. 2: That Troublesome Girl

**Hey everyone! After such a long time, this story has finally been updated. I'm so sorry to all of you who waited so long. *bows* Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, will not ever own Shakugan no Shana.**

* * *

><p>Wilhelmina and Shana stared at the small figure that slept peacefully at their doorstep.<p>

"Wilhelmina, is that… Ren…?" Shana asked, not sure as to why the girl was there.

"Yes. She'll be staying with us for a while de arimasu," Wilhelmina answered as she walked up to the girl and lifted her up.

"But isn't she afraid of people?"

"_That's why we've come here to the city," _said Nemesis.

"How have you been? de arimasu," asked Wilhelmina as she and Shana walked into the house.

"_I've been doing well, thank you. But I can't seem to say the same for Ren. Her phobia has gotten worse. She's reached the point to where she can't even speak to people and instead, will either cry or run away from them."_

"_I guess that's what happens when you spend all your time in either the countryside or the wilderness,"_ said Alastar.

"_I suppose so… I only wanted to help her, but it seems I've only done her worse,"_ said Nemesis with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So you want us to help Ren overcome her phobia?" asked Shana.

"_Please. You're the only people Ren has ever opened up to. I don't know who else to go to."_

"Don't worry. We'll do what we can de arimasu," said Wilhelmina as she gently laid Ren on the bed in Shana's room.

"Both you and Ren saved us that time in Norway. Of course, we'll help," Shana said as she nodded in agreement.

"_Thank you all so much."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: That Troublesome Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>"I had no idea Wilhelmina could cook," I said while looking at the list of groceries Shana and I were sent to buy.<p>

"She can't. But she's trying her best," said Shana while eating her melon bread.

"I haven't been to a store in forever. The last one I went to was in Liechtenstein."

"How long ago was that?" asked Shana while finishing up her melon bread.

"Uhm… hmm how long ago was it?" I asked, trying hard to remember.

Nemesis sighed.

"_It was nearly twenty years ago."_

"_It was twenty years ago when we first met Ren, wasn't it?" _asked Alastar.

"_Correct. After the problems in Norway were settled, Ren and I went straight to Liechtenstein. Stayed there for a while and then no more civilization afterwards…"_ Nemesis answered grimly.

"Why are you talking all depressed like?" I asked then frowned. "There's nothing wrong with the open air and beautiful nature!"

Everyone became silent.

"…"

"H-hey. We're here," Shana said while pointing at the supermarket.

I looked up and froze.

***twitch***

Nemesis sighed.

"Let's go," Shana said while grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the market.

"Can't we go someplace smaller?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"No. We go here."

The closer we got towards the doors, the more afraid I became. So many people walked in and out of those doors. Who knew how many were packed into that gigantic store.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted. Thankfully, she stopped moving and gave me a look of surprise.

"What is it?"

"H-h-how a-about I stay out here while you go in. I can be lookout for if anything bad happens," I said with tears in my eyes.

"_You look like a lost puppy…" _said a disappointed Nemesis.

Shana looked me in the eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"Ren."

"Y-yes?"

"We're going," she said as she started dragging me to the doors of the market.

"You're all so mean!"

"Ren!" Shana shouted as she pulled me with all her might. "You need to stop acting like an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" I yelled back.

Just as Shana got me to the doors, a sound could be heard from above.

"_Shana! Move!"_ warned Alastar.

As the large sign from above the store tumbled its way down towards us, Shana quickly pulled me away to safety. We had barely made it out in time.

I looked behind me to see the sign on the ground, broken into pieces.

"_That was close,"_ said Nemesis.

"_Are you alright, Shana?" _asked Alastar.

"Mhm. Ren?"

"Y-yeah."

"That was no accident," Shana said as she looked up at the roof of the store.

I followed her gaze and saw someone dressed in a dark blue hoodie and gray cargo pants. His face was covered with the hood of his jacket.

Shana used her fuzetsu to freeze everything in place.

"We're going," Shana said as wings of fire appeared on her back. She flew up towards the enemy.

"_I need you to be serious, Ren."_

"Of course," I said as I watched Shana take off after the denizen.

Becoming completely serious and preparing myself for the worst, I turned in the opposite direction and took a step forward.

"_Ren."_

"Yes Nemesis?"

"_Why are you going in the opposite direction? Don't you dare run away!"_

"I'm not! I'm not," I said while laughing nervously.

"_Ren!"_

"Yes ma'am," I said while hurrying towards Shana and the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 2 for you all! Dearly beloved Khamsin shall appear in the next chapter! :3<strong>


End file.
